the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragonhearth Cult
The Dragonhearth Cult was an organization who served Forgore, The Destroyer God. Members were mostly Human, but including all races. The Cult was formed during right before The First Raid of Nidgaleh. The cult was formed by the librarian Takor Alldean which was contacted by Foregore in a vision to claim the Book of Power and so he became a Witcher and led the cult as they raided Nidgaleh. History The founding of the Dragonhearth Takor Alldean was an intellectual human that came from a rich family. His father was also an librerian as his father before him and so on. Takor felt that he wanted more. A stormy night, Takor got contacted in a dream by Forgore. Takor did listen to Forgore who told him that Takor was destinated to do great things in Caverion and Forgore told him that he had formed a book, The Book of Power and he also told Takor that if he collected it, he would get powers beyond reckoning. Along with some others librerians and even priests to the land of Oshema, the big desert of Enzuro. In the Temple of Forgore did Tekor find The Book of Power. Takor grabbed the book and when he did, a voice suddently whispered in his mind. It was the voice of Forgore, telling him to instruct his followers to learn the ancient spells in this book, otherwise, they would all be destroyed. Takor turned around with the book in his hand and speaked to his followers. He told them about Forgore´s bidding and convinced them to learn the spells in The Book of Power. The First Raid on Nidgaleh Takor formed this company to be his own cult, called Dragonhearth. When all the learning was done started Takor and his cultits, to march to his hometown Nidgaleh. Nidgaleh was not a big city like in the current days, just a small village. Takor reach his hometown and started to speak with the citizens. He told them to join his cult Dragonhearth to gain absolute power and witness true magic. The people of Nidgaleh didnt belive anything Takor said so he switched tacticts. He pointed his hand towards a little child and soon that child was screaming in agony. After 5 seconds, the child collapsed, dead. The people got terrified and started to accuse Takor as murderer. Takor answered that he was no murderer, he was only all powerful. The Nidgaleh people told the cult to get out from their town but when they did, all buildings in the town started to flame up in a inferno. Takor said to the people to get out of their sight because this was now the capital of the Dragonhearths. Many of the villagers fled in terror but some decided to join the cult. Some villagers stayed in the buildings, trying to save the burning wood, but when the cultists stormed the buildings, the villagers got slaughtered. The fleeing villagers spread the rumors about this evil sorcerer and soon the word had reach The Legioners. This was a group of warriors that fought the evil creatures on Enzuro and when they heard about Dragonheart they knew that this was a threat to the world so they started to venture to Nidgaleh. When they arrived, they saw a horrorific sight. Some of the staying villagers had been used for spelltesting and target practicing. Takor, along with his Dragonhearth, stood as The Legioners, along with armed villigers charged the town. The cultist started to cast their spells at them but they were outnumered. Then he saw a Legioner approach him, it was Grand Legioner Cecius Hjalte. "You cannot win this fight, cultist. You must pay for your sins" Cecius shouted as he charged Takor. Takor started to cast dark magics on the Grand Legioner but the faith within this warrior was so strong that the spells just absorbed in thin air. Takor managed to avoid the charging attack and begun to run. He saw his cultists getting killed one by one so he fled the town and back to the land of Oshema. He grabbed The Book of Power to gain more power and try to find more cultist to recruit but once he did grab the book, a voice came through. It was Forgore. He yelled at Takor, telling him that he was weak and a coward that fled instead of fighting. Before Takor even could say anyhing, Forgore turned Takor into nothing other than dust. Takor was now dead and The Book of Power lies within the Temple of Forgore, ready to corrupt once more. The word of the cult spread across Enzuro and is to this day a strong evil force that plauge The Human Kingdom. Takors legacy has giving him the name as The First Prophet. The Dark Lord